The present invention relates to improvements in or relating to a device, commonly called a bullet trap, designed to throw or launch ammunition, such as a grenade having a trailing tube to provide a flat trajectory of fire, by means of a live bullet.
As shown at A in FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings, such device conventionally includes a body a situated in the axis of fire to absorb the impact of the bullet and housed in a supporting piece b with the interposition of a shock absorber consisting of a washer c. At its rear surface the body a has an entrance opening with a generally conical shape.
As can be seen in FIG. 1, the device A is positioned within a trailing tube d of a grenade B with fuse e of the grenade in front of device A.
In practical use, this known bullet trap cannot absorb an amount of energy higher than about 2,000 joules, which amounts to saying that such bullet trap can be used only with small-caliber arms (e.g., 5.56 mm).